Blog użytkownika:Alis2002/Powrót + Ogłoszenia Parafialne
Radzę przeczytać CAŁOŚĆ. Dziękuję. Tak, tak! Nie, to nie żaden koszmar ani zły sen! Największa czarna owieczka wiki, psychopatyczna, sadystyczna i nie do skopiowania, Alis2002 powróciła z szybszym internetem! :D Szykujcie się na prawdziwą rewolucję, którą mam zamiar tutaj wprowadzić... jak już skończę czytać nowe opowiadania i postacie, które w większości są GENIALNE. Tak, GENIALNE. Potem zabiorę się w końcu za moje postacie i historie, bo muszę sporo nadrobić. I tym razem już nie mogę zwalać nieobecności na intenet - szkoda. Dla osób zainteresowanych, lista postaci planowanych, które NA PEWNO pojawią się na wiki, a opisy mam już w głowie: *Caroline Flynn *Alice Lovegood *Archie Freaccer *Ella Feather *Kasandra Feather *Liliah Marbey *Lucas Dundersztyc *Demona Dragon *Veronica Fletcher *Max Fletcher *Evangelina Flynn *Maggie Tjinder (imię może ulec zmianie) Tak, wiem, muszę najpierw dokończyć Alex, rozbudować Desty, Mary Kate i resztę załogi, ale pokusa jest strasznie namolna i nie ma zamiaru odpuścić. I niektóre imiona mogą być wam znane, bardziej lub mniej, a o innych mogliście nie słyszeć nigdy. I nie usłyszycie do czasu. Radzę uzbroić się w cierpliwość, a nie w AK-47 którym prawdopodobnie odstrzelicie mi łeb. A w międzyczasie, podczas mojej nieobecności... ''WYBIŁ MI ROK NA NASZEJ WIKI! Mordeczki wy moje, nawet nie zauważyłam, jak ten czas szybko leci! Pamiętam jeszcze jak dołączałam tutaj, pierwszy raz weszłam na czat, pierwszą historię, postać, komentarz... Pamiętam tak dobrze, jakby to było wczoraj! Merlinie, nie wierzę, że tak długo ze mną wytrzymaliście i nie powiesiliście się w piwnicy dziadka! Dziękuję! Aż mam ochotę wskoczyć wam w monitory, wyjśc u was i dać wam wszystkim jednego, porządnego hug'a! Jezu, uwielbiam was! Uwielbiam! :D Dziękuję za pochwały i krytykę, dzięki której teraz wiem, jakich błędów nie popełniać. Dziękuję za wsparcie i hejty. Tak, Łatwy, tobie też dziękuję. W ogóle, wam wszystkim! Eja, zauważyłam nowe buźki na wiki! Trza je będzie hucznie powitać! Ja piórkuję, tyle szczęście, że zaraz wybuchnę. Jakby co, pozbiera mnie kto, nie..? ;-; Nie? No to nie. No i teraz do każdej nowej buźki: Witajcie na wiki! I wita was ''horror master, jak to mnie nazwał ktoś kiedyś stąd, tylko za Godryka nie mogę sobie przypomnieć kto. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wam się funkcjonuje na naszej wiki, a i admini mili i nie banowali... Tak, Patrysiu, na ciebie patrzę. Nie na Sebę, na ciebie. Obserwuję cię, pamiętaj! I mam piłę, więc uważaj, jeśli nie chcesz, by twoje wnętrzności zrobiły ci krwawą mozaikę w pokoju. No, zrozumiał pan?! Zrozumiał. Dziękuję. Wracając... Mam do nówek małe pytanie. A mianowicie: Ile macie lat? Tak z ciekawości pytam, bo może znajdzie się taki rodzynek młodszy ode mnie. Dla porównania: Mam 12 lat. Tak, 12. Nie, nie jestem dzieciakiem. Nie, nie jestem typową "hot12". Tak, jestem dziewicą. Wyjaśniliśmy sobie? Mam nadzieję. Mnie nie trzeba się bać, ja nie gryzę, najwyżej mogę przerobić flaki na sushi szpileczką szkolną. Mam nadzieję, że nikt się nie powiesi z powodu mojego powrotu bo, no cóż, nie każdy mnie lubił. Fakt to fakt. Ale ofiar nie było pod moją nieobecność? Nie było? To dobrze. Jak wspomniałam o wiele wyżej: ''SZYKUJCIE SIĘ NA REWOLUCJE, ROBACZKI! ''Bo taka będzie. Oj, będzie i to poważna. Oby mnie fani Phinbelli nie zjedli ;-; Ale na razie kończymy te moją pogadankę, bo się zrobiła długa jak tasiemiec, so.. Obyście wytrzymali ze mną jeszcze ten jeden rok... lub dwa... ewentualnie pięć. Żegnam was i pozdrawiam, Wasza moderatorka, która jest tak aktywna, że aż wcale, Alis2002 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach